


Cronus ==> Notice

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hate Speech, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MTF character, Platonic Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey there. Cronus Ampora, at your dating service, pretty lady. Vwhat's your name?" It's not your best line in the world but on such short notice you don't even care. You've got Kankri looking ready to hit you and hug you at the same time and that's more than you could've hoped for after the shit he — <i>she's</i> — gone through today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus ==> Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of transphobic hate but nothing in detail

You'd noticed his hair had been growing a bit when he walked into class that day. To most people that wouldn't seem so unusual, but you know Kankri well. He keeps his hair neatly trimmed around the edges and styles it the same way day after day. It's getting longer though and really it's not such a bad look on him. You kinda like him with longer hair. 

You also notice when he starts painting his nails subtle colors even if by the time you see them it's Monday and the white or red is chipped away. You notice when his pants hug his hips a little more and his shirts start having a lower cut, when he's not wearing his sweater over them. You notice the tiny details of change as the weeks go by in the school year and you think you may be the only one paying attention. You don't draw attention to it but you still notice. 

So really it's no surprise to you when Kankri shows up to school decked out in a red plaid Sundress and subtle black and red make-up that you're pretty sure Porrim did for him. His hair is down to his shoulders now and styled in a much more feminine way, more bounce to the top and waves as it rests on his cheeks. Hot damn, does it look good. 

Everyone else flips their shit. Some people compliment him, like Pyrope and Captor in turn follows. He says it a little more coarsely, and you're pretty sure he flirts with Kankri a little but that's just how Mituna is. Some people don't take too kindly to the apparently sudden change and say some nasty things that even you wouldn't repeat. You're an asshole at times but hell, you know what it's like feeling like you were put in the wrong body. You've never fully been able to put your finger on it, but you never did feel fully human. That's the best way to describe it. 

You don't say that to Kankri when you find him crying outside the bathrooms during lunch because for some god awful reason they lock most of them during those shifts now. He's up on the third floor and you're heading to math which is literally two doors down from this set of restrooms. You figure your teacher won't be too pissed if you're helping a friend. 

You don't really say anything to him at all. You sit down and you place a hand on his knee so he knows you're there, and when he looks up at you it all just spills out from his mouth like one of trigger warning rants. How his dad isn't too fond of his transitioning if only because he's a pretty religious man if you remember correctly and how he can't stand all the things people have been saying after months of just trying to get the courage to do any of this. How his little brother is so confused right now and trying to be supportive to both Kanny and his dad and how it's not fair to him to be forced to choose sides. How Kankri's likely not gonna do this again for a long while after a reaction like this. 

You listen to him for once. You listen and you keep your hand firmly on his knee, a reassurance that you're both there and alive. 

You murmur his name softly. He sobs though you're not sure if it's because he doesn't want that name or because he's sobbing anyway. You move your hand to his, squeezing the painted fingers. 

"I know you ain't one for breaking rules and all but vwhy don't you and I head off and do a little shopping? My dad ain't gonna mind if I buy a couple things. Vwhaddya say? I'll bet we can find some really cute dresses like this one. Or maybe something to go under them?" You wiggle your eyebrows and it's definitely worth him hitting you because he's smiling at little now if nothing else. 

"Maybe after school, you perverse little — ugh," he seems to give up on insult, as always, but you aren't complaining. 

You help him up but before he leaves, you grab his hand again. You shift so that you can shake it, like you're meeting him for the first time. He stares at you in confusion. You smile. 

"Hey there. Cronus Ampora, at your dating service, pretty lady. Vwhat's your name?" It's not your best line in the world but on such short notice you don't even care. You've got Kankri looking ready to hit you and hug you at the same time and that's more than you could've hoped for after the shit he — _she's_ — gone through today. 

"I won't be needing your services today but you can call me Camile. One L." She smiles, just this small quirk of the lips but you notice that it looks more genuine than any other you've seen on them. 

You push your limits and kiss her hand. She doesn't say anything even after you let go. "Nice to meet you, Camile."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes into my mind when I wear a dress to school   
> Pllt


End file.
